


Save Me

by Dreamweaver127



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaver127/pseuds/Dreamweaver127
Summary: Dai Shi believes that with the Tiger Spirit he can rule the world. But there's one issue, the Red Ranger. He holds the spirit, the only one that will satisfy his need. But how will he extract it?Despite the description, this is a Rasey fic. Read and find out, You know the rules. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time working with EZM2016. Please go and check out her work. She's amazing.

Dai Shi POV  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY!!”  
“M…m…my king,” stuttered the creature. “He was rescued. By… the… power rangers. Destroyed my best warrior.”  
“Then your warrior wasn’t enough. I need his spirit!”  
“B…but why?” Asked the creature, covering its face with it’s arms.  
“Like I need to tell you. Go get the ranger before I destroy you!!”  
“Yes your highness!” It said before scurried away.  
“If I don’t get that spirit, I can’t destroy the last masters. Then I won’t be able to conquer this miserable planet.” I slammed my fist on a nearby table, completely destroying it. 

2 months ago  
“Dai Shi.” Camille announced entering my chambers. “What is our next move in destroying the rangers?”  
“I need the Red Ranger.” I blurred. 

Wait, why am I thinking of him? It’s the HUMAN! But the humans' right. I do need the Red Ranger. With his animal spirit and mine combined, I couldn’t be beaten! 

“Excuse me?” Camille asked. “Why would you need the ranger?”  
“To take his spirit. I’ve read in the scrolls that two spirits can be combined into one. But only if one spirit can completely dominate the other. With his and my spirits combined, I could rule the world!”  
“How do you suggest we capture him?”  
“Let his sit for a while. Get antsy that I’ve run out of generals. When they get too confident, I’ll send my most powerful general and just take the ranger. Then I’ll have my fun breaking him!”  
“As you command Dai Shi.” And she left, shimmering away just before out of my sight.  
“The rangers won’t know what hit them when I take their beloved leader.” 

Casey’s POV  
“So guys? What’s the plan for tonight? Movie, dinner, just relaxing?”  
“Sorry Casey,” Lily said sympathetic. “Theo and I are going out on a date, Fran and Dominic are still out. Last I heard, they said it’d be a few more days until they come back. So, it’s just you and RJ.”  
I looked down at my feet. Not only did I not have a date, I was stuck here with RJ. Not that I’m complaining, its just upsetting that I can’t find someone. So I decided that I’d head up to the loft and see what RJ was up to.  
“RJ?” I called out. Before going the whole way up. “RJ?” I repeated. Seemed clear. So I continued up the stairs and found him. Asleep in his chair. Shirtless. 

‘Look at his abs.’ I thought to myself. ‘Wait. I’ve seen RJ shirtless many times. Why is this one any different.’ 

I consciously didn’t know I walked towards RJ until I found myself behind his chair. Looking down at him. 

What the hell are you doing! This is RJ not someone who I can like! I can’t like guys, right?

My animal spirit whined at that.

What do you want!  
It whimpered. 

I’m sorry. 

I felt something pull me toward RJ as I walked away. This Force was nothing like I had felt before to anyone. I just shrugged it off and went back downstairs to see if we had any customers. It’s been a slow day.  
But to my delighted surprise, someone had just walked in as I entered the main room.  
“Can I help you?” I asked politely.  
“Yes, I would like a… veggie deluxe. To go.”  
“One veggie deluxe coming right up. That’ll be…” I added up the total on the register. “$24.98” I said looking up at the customer.  
As he dug through his wallet to find the money, my mind wander off to RJ. How perfect he looked sleeping there. I just… 

Why an I thinking this way! RJ is just a really good friend. A really hot friend.

With that I came back to reality.  
“You ok dude?”  
“Sorry. Spaced out there for a minute. Just a minute and you’ll be set. Thanks for coming to Jungle Karma Pizza.”  
I went through the door into the back room to get the pizza. It just so happens to be a coincidence that I was making the same thing for myself. Perfect. Losing my pizza, my mind. What’s next? So I loaded up the pizza into a box gave it to the customer.  
With a sigh I went over to the door and flipped the sign saying we’re open to we’re closed. 

What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I find someone or do anything anymore? Maybe RJ knows. 

So I headed back up to the loft and went to where RJ was. He was still there. Asleep.  
How can a person sleep this long? He looks good.  
NO! I am not gay. I don’t think so.  
I figured that it’d be best just getting some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning


	2. Tomorrow, today will be yesterday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and RJ's POV on topics.

The next morning  
“Casey! Get up!” Theo yelled.   
“What?” I grumbled.   
“Its RJ’s birthday. We have to celebrate. He’s gone out to get groceries with Lily. We only have so much time. Come on!” he said shaking me.   
“Ok… ok. I’m up.” I got up and went to the shower.   
What’s up with him? No one celebrated my birthday. Why should I celebrate his? Then again, he did graciously offered to train us. So I guess I should help.   
I opened the shower door and felt the cool sting of air. I didn’t look as to where I was grabbing and got a towel. I opened my eyes and saw it. It was RJ's. I immediately dropped it and my heart raced.   
'I must’ve grabbed the wrong one by mistake, right?' I thought to myself while wrapping my towel around my waist.   
I pushed the thought aside and finished up. As I left the bathroom, Theo was waiting outside for me.   
“What took you so long?” He said getting close to my face.  
“Nothing. Jeez. Can’t a guy take a nice long shower to wake him up?”   
“You gotta go and get something for RJ. Something that he’ll remember. You know him best, so just go with whatever you deem appropriate. Ok?”

“Got it. When is the party?” 

“Around 5. Don’t tell anyone. It’s a surprise.”

I grabbed a bag, my morpher, my phone and my wallet and headed out to see what RJ would want.

I walked over to the nearby stores to see their inventory. I instantly found a funny birthday card. 

“Happy Bee-day!  
Oh wait. That’s the wrong kind of b.   
Well, at least this one’s got a hat on it.”

And inside I decided to write

“Happy Birthday to the best Master a ranger could want.”  
~Casey, Lily, and Theo. 

Needed to be nice after the front. Now, all I need is the perfect gift for RJ. 

“What does he like?” I asked myself out loud. He like pizza, obviously. He likes flowers, Osiria, I think. They’re the purple and white rose. Thinking about it, they are super beautiful. I should get him some of them and maybe a wolf necklace. That’d look cute on him.

Cute? RJ. Oh god. This can’t be happening. I’m not gay! I’m not! Am I? NO! I’m not. 

Then I heard my animal spirit talk to me.

“Casey. Don’t deny it. The longer you suppress feelings the harder they’ll come out.”

“But… I can’t be gay. I’ve never, EVER liked a guy before.” I mumbled.

“Because you’ve never met RJ until now. That wolf, let me have him.”

“Easy there tiger. Still have to get the necklace. And talk to RJ.” I replied.

So I was off to get RJ his wolf necklace. 

I searched for about an hour or two and nothing was the right wolf. Either too big, or too fake. Nothing that suited the wolf master. I glanced at my phone. 3:47 pm. Still got time. 

 

RJ's POV  
“Where’s Casey?” I asked Theo upon my return to JKP.   
“Not to be rude but, why do you ask?” Theo responded.   
“I have something I want him to do. Ah. Before you ask, it has to be Casey.”   
My wolf spirit growled anxiously upon saying his name.   
“RJ.” Lily asked. “Why do you chose Casey for most of your secret tasks? Aren’t Theo or I able to do them for you?”   
“Lily, dear.” I said resting my hands on her shoulder. “You and Theo are perfectly capable of doing the tasks I ask of Casey. But you have Master Phant.” I said looking at her eyes. “And Master Swoop.” Looking over to Theo. “But Casey doesn't have a master like you two. My dad isn’t as… forgiving as the other masters. So I do his training. While you two do what the others require you do. So don’t think it’s favoritism, not at all. It’s just training and in some cases, personal.” I began to mumbled towards the end.  
“Come again?” Lily asked.   
“Don’t tell Casey I told you this. Ok?” They nodded their heads in agreement. “One day, I wasn’t in any mood to do much. Casey was here training with me, you two were off with your masters. Anyways. He was with me and I got a text saying that I had some dry cleaning ready to be picked up. So Casey, being gullible, more gullible, went and got it for me. Afterwards, I convinced him that massaging my shoulders would be valuable for future fights. It was and I got a free massage.”   
“That’s Casey. Still as gullible.”   
“Don’t tell him.” I said with my hand gripping their shoulders.   
They nodded furiously and my grip relaxed. I nodded as well and walked up to my loft. 

From there I took off my dirty shirt and tossed it into he hamper.   
“10 points for Gryffindor!” I chuckled to myself.   
Then I sat down on my chair and leaned back. It was nice to be able to do this whenever I wished, just take off what I want, when and where I want to. I’ve seen glances from Casey when I walk by shirtless. Always puts a grin on my face. I’ve tried to get close, closer, to him. But it seems that all my attempts go unnoticed. One day, I walked down a few stairs in only by tiger strip boxers, but Casey quickly turned away and I felt stupid. 

“Don’t worry RJ.” My wolf spirit affirmed. “Just give it time and the little cub will be all yours. And his tiger is all mine.”

I smiled at that. 'Soon the cub will be all yours.’ My mind replayed it over and over again. I drifted off into sleep thinking about Casey.


	3. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's RJ's birthday. Casey and Theo are tasked with setting up. But will Casey be done in time?

Casey's POV  
“Where is this necklace!” I yelled. I’ve been to 5 different stores in the area and nothing is perfect. I know RJ wouldn’t care, he’d like the fact I got him one. But if it isn’t the perfect, I’ll go nuts. I glanced at my phone.   
4:29 pm.  
I need to find it and fast. There was one store left. It was a bit further out, a but of a walk. If I’m late, hopefully my gifts will make up for it. 

From where I was, the walk only took ten minutes. I pushed open the door and scanned the area. Just to see. That’s when I saw it. A carved, wooden wolf. It looked a lot like RJ's morpher. Well, our popularity wasn’t just limited to the JKP. I picked it up and scanned it over. “Perfect.” I whispered.   
The price was very reasonable. Best of all, on sale. 

“Hello.” The owner said to me cheerfully. 

“Hey. I was hoping to buy this.” I held up the wolf. 

“The wolf charm.” She began. “Designed by one of the last wolf masters to be taught by a Pai Zhua master. Legend has it, the purple ranger is the last of the wolf masters.” 

“Wow.” I uttered. “Where did you learn this?” I asked.

“I may look old and feeble, but I once was a Pai Zhua student. Although I no longer use my teachings, I still educate people on their existence.” 

I somehow managed to not only pay, but but also listen to her story at the same time. She kindly gave me back my small amount of change and I hurried out. It was almost 5.   
“Card: check. Flowers: check. Wolf necklace: check. All set and ready to go.” 

I called for a cab it would be much faster than the alternative. I arrived back at JKP with a literal minute to spare. Theo hurried me upstairs and into my position. Apparently we were going to surprise him when he walked in. Which, wasn’t a moment too soon. He opened the door and we heard the bells go off.   
We closed today so it only could be him.   
We waited until the lights turned on and everyone spirng up yelling “Surprise!” 

His face lit up. “Thank you guys.” He said, his voice slightly faulting. 

“RJ? You ok?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Don’t worry. It’s just, I haven’t had a surprise like this in quite a number of years. Why…” he trailed off. Tears visibility forming in the edges of his eyes. 

“RJ!” I said excitedly as I walked over to where the wolf master was standing. “Open this. It’s a little something for you.” I said but in a slight haste. 

He opened the bag gently, as if glass were to break if he went too fast. As he reached in, his eyes started to form more tears. Some of which began to fall down his face.   
From the bag emerged the Osirias I bought. He covered his mouth with his hand and more tears steadily began to flow. “Thank you Casey.” He mumbled behind his hand. 

“There’s more, go on.” I said eagerly. 

He handed me the flowers, to which I placed them on a nearby table for everyone to see. I watched as he put his hand in and take out the card and the necklace at the same time. No words could describe accurately the amount of joy he had when he saw the necklace.   
Tears were flowing freely at this point and what to do. I pulled him aside and told the few others to enjoy themselves and have some pizza and cake. 

“RJ,” I whispered. “You ok? I didn’t upset you right?” I asked. 

“Casey,” He began. “This means so much to me. I don’t know how to repay you.” 

“Just let me help with your necklace.” I said twirling my finger in a circular motion telling him to spin around. He chuckled at me. 

“Casey, where did you find this?” he asked rubbing the necklace, making his eyes water again. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just have fun. It’s your birthday! Let’s go have some cake. Ease your mind.” 

“Sounds good.” He replied quietly.


	4. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and RJ share a moment before disaster strikes.

Part 2  
Casey POV  
About and hour after the party ended

“So, RJ. How was the party? Honest.” 

“It… was amazing Casey. Thank you. It’s been so long since I had one. The gifts were everything. Thank you especially. I love the wolf necklace.” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll glad you liked it. We’ll have to do it again next year.” 

I gave RJ a quick hug and went downstairs to see how Lily and Theo were. I heard that we got a couple of delivery orders near the end of the party and now they’re saying that it’s now top priority to get them. 

“Hey guys.” I said looking down from the railing. 

“Casey.” Lily said. “Why not come down and give us a hand. We still need an RJ special to go.” 

“I think you guys can handle it. You’ve already got what. 3 of the 5 pizzas ordered done? You’ll be fine without me. Besides, I’m helped RJ tidy up his loft some. He decided that this was the year to be more productive with a cleaner room. Don’t tell him I said this, but I don’t think it’ll last a week.” 

“Get going. I’ll call you when if we desperately need you.” She said sarcastically. 

I walked back upstairs but stopped just shy of the last step. I thought I heard Theo say something. Must’ve been my imagination. 

“Hey! RJ. What’s the matter?” I asked after walking in and finding him slumped on a chair. 

“Everything. Everything’s going wrong. I try and I try but it won’t stop. Every second I’m not there it hurts and I don’t know what to do!” 

“RJ. Look at me.” I said grabbing one of his shoulders. “What’s the issue.” I asked as calm as I could be. 

“You.” He whispered almost inaudibly. 

That hit me. I didn’t know what he meant but it hurt a bit. I asked, “What do you mean?” 

I never did get an answer. Just a pair of soft warm lips pressing against my own. I slightly pressed back but not enough to notice. When the kiss broke, RJ leaned back and looked at the floor. “Go.” He muttered. 

I was about to protest when I heard something downstairs. I patted his shoulder and looked down at him. If only he would’ve looked up. My heart pleaded for him to. But I walked out of the loft and down stairs. 

As I opened the door I swear I saw a monster. 

“Red.” It said horrifyingly.

I was about to morph, when arms grabbed me and restrained me. Making me unable to move. 

“Take him to the temple. Dai Shi wants to see him.” And I was gone. Knocked unconscious by a Rinshi. 

 

I awoke in a large stone cell. There wasn’t much in the room. Just a TV, a few pillows, and a few blankets. I walked over the the TV and turned it on. There was a picture of RJ on the screen. Then it hit me. We were being watched. That’s why Dai Shi never sent a monster to us for a while. He was spying on us! Then I heard a voice from the door. 

“Red Ranger. You’ve finally arrived.” It was Dai Shi.

“What do you want!” I screamed in response. 

“What do I want? I want your powers. Your spirit. And you’ll give it to me. One way or another.” 

He opened the door and entered. He approached me very quick. Quicker than I could react and locked his hand around my throat. 

“What do you say Casey. Just hand it over and end all of this now?” 

“Never!” I squeaked out. 

His face grew dark. He raised his hand and brought it across my stomach. I tried screaming as I grabbed my stomach. But his grip was too strong from me. My vision began going black around the edges.


	5. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RJ and Casey have a small incident and things go haywire. Dai Shi trying to intervene, will he get his prey?

Dai Shi's POV

“Poor tiger. Caught by the mighty lion.” 

Casey looked up at me in pain. I know when I punched his gut something happened. 

“It’ll all be over soon. Once you give me your spirit this will all be over.”

“Ill never give it up!” he roared. “That is my tiger spirit and my spirit alone.” 

He tried to stand but apparently the pain in his stomach was too much for him and he fell back down to the ground. 

“We’ll see Tiger. You’re spirit will be mine one way or another. I’ll see you later.” 

He growled in response. 

A few hours later

“How was your evening?” I asked, playing the nice guy part. 

“Why do you care?” he spat. 

I ran a bladed finger against his check, drawing a small portion of blood. “Because I want to make sure you break.” I said enthusiastically. I traced my finger down his body. Gently enough not to make him bleed too much, but enough to my satisfaction. He winced at the touch of his skin. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!” He screamed. 

I immediately clawed his side. Shred of fabric fell to the ground along with a pool of blood. There were three medium sized gashes in his body. I looked down at my own hand to see the blood on it. Tears pouring down Casey’s face. “RJ” he whispered. 

“Calling out for your pathetic wolf? You’re weaker than I imagined. You’ll be easy to break.” 

 

RJ's POV

Casey hadn’t been seen by anyone after our…. Incident. I wondered how he was doing. What he was doing. I hoped that what happened didn’t ruin anything between us. He is a really good friend and I couldn’t imagine us not being at least that. Friends. 

As the day went on he found that the after school rush was soothing. Took his mind off of Casey. That feeling was only fleeting as the rush seemed to have passed too fast for comfort. 

“What’s going on RJ?” Lily asked. Concern in her voice. 

“It’s nothing. I’m alright.” 

“Ive worked with and for you long enough to know when something isn’t alright with anyone on the team. What’s eating you?” 

“Its Casey. We… kinda… well, kissed.” 

“That’s great!” she exclaimed. “You know, I always thought that you and Casey had a things. I mean, with Fran and Dom, and me and Theo. You were bound to happen.” 

“That’s just it. He left after it happened. Haven’t heard anything from him all day. I’m worried I scared him off or worse. I disgusted him and he left. You should’ve seen my dad when I told him that I was gay. Didn’t go down too swift.” 

I dropped my head thinking about Casey. I knew inside that he wasn’t gay. Not even a little bit bi. I had completely fallen in love with a straight guy. Worse, my best friend and co-worker. I found myself on my chair. I looked up and saw many different screens from all over the city. My eye-in-the-sky as I called it. Nothing showed any sign of Casey anywhere.

 

Dai Shi's POV  
Casey screamed when I stripped him of his remaining clothes. I had de-morphed at this point and was looking at his body. “No wonder the Wolf master finds you attractive.” I said as I took of my own shirt. 

My finger slid across a few bruises causing Casey to wince. I looked at my handy work, there were patches on him of raw flesh, bruises riddled down his body. I found it surprising that the boy still refused to give me his tiger spirit. No matter, just a bit more and all will mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how out was. I'm super interested in hearing what you all have to say. Also, I'm working on another story, if anyone cares, and.the next chapter of this. So uploading may be wonky and not as frequent.


	6. Dai Shi takes all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dai Shi tortures Casey in a multitude of ways before raping him, trying to take his tiger spirit. Can RJ save his love before Dai Shi kills him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who have been anticipating a new chapter for a while. I have recently had severe writers' block and I began a personal story in Wattpad. If you want to check it out, it's called "The magic between us." Thanks for all your support and caring. Please comment your thoughts and tell me any ideas for following chapters. LOVE YOU ALL!!!

A few hours later back at the loft  
Normal POV

RJ flew up out of his chair. "CASEY!" he screamed. 

Theo and Lily ran up the stairs to where RJ was standing. "RJ? What happened?" 

Panting, RJ replied, "It's Casey. I sw him. I saw him in the monitor. I knew he was alive." 

"RJ? Where did you see him?" Theo asked. 

"I- I don't know. I- I couldn't have dreamed that could I?" 

He contemplated wether telling the two about their little incident but he decided not to. He stood there panting and breathing heavily while Lily and Theo looked at each other and slowly backed out of the room. Concerned about their master. 

*Meanwhile back at Dai Shi's palace* 

"Give me your fucking spirit!" Dai Shi hollered at Casey. 

Shakily he said, "Never. I will die with it. You'll never have it!" 

Dai Shi balled his hand into a fist and connected it with Casey's jaw. He cried out on pain. "Ready to hand it over?" Casey spat some blood at Dai Shi, making it land on his face. Dai Shi then grabbed Casey's swollen jaw and punched it a few more timed before moving down to his stomach. Spike tipped gloves hit raw flesh causing Casey to scream out in immense pain. When the bombardment was over Casey, under his breath said, "RJ. I don't know if you can hear me, but thank you. You gave me a life I could never dream of. Thanks. IF you save me, just let me die. I will never be the same again if I live through this. I love you so much." 

"You still alive Tiger master?" 

"Why? You'll just kill me anyways. Just let me die. I'd rather die without you in the same room as me." Casey snarled. 

"You bitch," Dai Shi growled. "I shouldn't let you live. But I have another way to extract your tiger spirit." he said greedily. 

Casey struggled against the bands golding his wrists and legs as Dai Shi got closer to him. 

Dai Shi, twitching back into Jarrod, saw Casey naked and strapped to a device. "Casey!" He yelled. 

"Jarrod." Casey said weakly. 

With another twitch, Jarrod changed back into Dai Shi and continued his torment of Casey.

First, Dai Shi played with the raw flesh parts of Casey. Causing his to scream constantly and louder as Dai Shi pressed his spiked glove into him. Next, he thought it'd be funny to see how Casey reacted to being fucked. Dai Shi wasn't stupid. He knew that Casey was straight and heavily inexpirenced in the ways of sex. Thanks to his 'reliable' spies. Little did they know that the tiger master was in fact gay, but also in love with the wolf master. So Dai Shi took off his layers of clothes until he too was completely nude with the tiger master. 

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Casey screamed over and over again until Dai Shi forced his big cock into the smaller man's mouth. Perks of being a dragon spirit, you don't have a sexuality.   
Casey tensed under the weight of Dai Shi and the size he had that was now currently in his mouth. Dai Shi laughed repeatedly as Casey struggled against him. As he removed himself from Casey's mouth, he moved straight to his ass. Casey squirmed and fought as Dai Shi forcefully thrusted his entire size into Casey. He screamed in pain until his voice went hoarse and it was nearly impossible to scream. Dai Shi kept thrusting into Casey as he squirmed around, making Dai Shi continue his work.   
This repeated for a while. Dai Shi shoving his wide dick into Casey's mouth and then directly into Casey. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Casey, Dai Shi released long, thick white ropes of cum both into and onto his body. Casey was profusely sweating as Dai Shi never broke a sweat. "RJ." Casey whispered before passing out. 

Dai Shi placed his hand on Casey's chest and released golden energy. As he moved his hand back, a red figure, Casey's Tiger spirit came out surprisingly easy. But, the tiger was heavily broken. Not only from being completely separated from RJ for over a week, but also the intense torture both had received through the twisted and wicked process he had gone through to get the spirit. 

In disgust he said, "It- it's broken. I'll recieve little to no power from this pathetic thing." and he stuck the tiger back into Casey, instantly waking him and screaming again. Dai Shi was fed up with the screaming so he pounched the broken man in the throat. Instantly making Casey shut up. Dai Shi spun on his heel and walked out of the chamber where Casey was. As Casey looked over he saw Jarrod run over to him, still nude, and undo his constraints allowing the poor master to escape. 

"Casey," Jarrod said emphatically. "I'm so sorry. I- I should've tried to stop him but I couldn't help it. I never realized I- I- liked you." 

"Jarrod," Casey said painfully. "Get me out of here. Please." and he, again, passed out.


	7. Reunion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RJ learns of Casey's whereabouts. With time an enemy, will life be saved, or taken? To what extent will love push someone to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I was meant to push this out Sunday, but I felt it wasn't really ready. So I rewrote it, it's a bit shorter, sorry. I hope that for you who read this and like it find it appeasing for the beginning of the end. Only 3 chapters remaining, I'll push them out but I can guarantee a time schedule. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you to the readers. Without you this would have died ages ago.

A few hours later, back at the loft  
Normal POV

“Hey guys, have you seen Casey?” RJ asks walking into the kitchen. “I haven’t seen him a while.” 

“Same. It’s unlike him to miss so many days without telling us. He would’ve said if he was going on vacation. Right?” Lilly asked worried. 

“Don’t worry Lilly. Casey’s a strong guy who can take care of himself. He’s probably with family or something.” 

RJ nodded his head trying to push the negative ideas out of his mind. “Yea. You’re probably right. He’s just out somewhere.”   
'Away from you. He probably tried to put enough distance between you and him now that he knows.’ He chided himself. “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything, ok?” RJ said, sadness in his voice. 

“Ok. Theo and I can handle things down here.” 

Upstairs RJ went right to his hammock and cried. Cried because of his want of Casey, because of the disgusting thing he is, because the only person he has ever really loved now probably hates him. As he sobbed into his pillow a faint noise was heard. 'Just the monitor, probably nothing.’ Then the noise went off again. 'Fine! Alright.” he thought to himself. 'I'll see what’s going on.’ When RJ sat down in his chair and wiped the residual tears from his face, what he saw stunned him. What

“Casey.” He whispered. “How could this have happened?” What was on the screen was Casey, covered him blood and sweat, limp in Dai Shi's arm. He turned up the volume and heard what Dai Shi was saying, knowing that Dai Shi can be seen by the Wolf ranger. “I have your pathetic tiger Wolf ranger. If you want him back alive, meet me at the clearing by the mountains. You have two hours or your mate dies. Chose wisely.” 

RJ sat there in the chair silently crying. He cried for his friend. When the tears ceased, he wiped his eyes and silently said, 'Casey, I swear on my life I will bring you back.’ 

He shot up from his chair and grabbed his morpher. He raced down the stairs past Theo and Lilly. 

“RJ? Where are you going?” Lilly yelled as he passed through the front door. 

“Jungle Beast, Spirit UNLEASHED!” He yelled, turning into the Jungle Wolf Ranger. He ran right through any Rinshi that stood in his way, destroying them instantaneously. He ran to Dai Shi’s palace and charged through the doors. There he saw Casey, crawled up into a ball shaking, tears in his eyes as he laid eyes upon his beloved Wolf. 

“RJ,” He shakily said. “Don’t.” And with a mighty roar RJ screamed at Dai Shi and lunged at him. With a fell swoop RJ slashed at Dai Shi knocking him down. When he turned around there was a giant gash in Dai Shi’s chest. With another flury of blows and shashes, Dai Shi was demorphed, sweating profusely, and bleeding in spots. 

Voice full of rage, RJ yelled, “HE’S MY BOYFRIEND. YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HIS BODY!!” 

Tears again welling from his eyes, RJ raced over to Casey and scooped him up and carried him out of the palace and back to the city. 

Within in minutes Casey was back inside Jungle Karma Pizza with everyone taking care of his wounds. When all of his wounds were cleaned, he was taken up to RJ's loft where he was looked after by RJ. 

“RJ,” Casey whispered. 

“No. Casey, I need to tell you. I like you. A lot. And I know that you’re straight and you’re probably disgusted with me for not only kissing you a week ago and then saying that you’re my boyfriend and I’m sorry. I’ll leave shortly.” And he began to turn around when he was stopped by Casey grabbing his arm. 

“RJ.” he wheezed. “Stay. Ok? I,” he paused, breathing. “I don’t think you’re disgusting. You’re my closest friend and my master. Also,” he wheezed. “Also, I’m not straight. I’m gay. And when you kissed me, if you would’ve looked back at me, you would have seen it.” 

And Casey pulled RJ in, connecting their lips. It was passionate, caring, and full of love. When they parted for air, Casey placed his hand on RJ's heart and said “RJ, I love you. More than anything. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Ok?” 

A reply was never spoken, not a single word. No answer was needed since Casey had found his mate, his love, his world. 

RJ climbed into bed with Casey and placed his head on a spot of Casey’s chest that wasn’t injured and they fell asleep within each other’s embrace.


	8. Reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey has been saved from the clutches of Dai Shi and is not in the loving arms of his boyfriend RJ. The return into real life will be hard. Just one night back can be hard to cope with.

SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS! I AM SORRY, I AM SO SORRY!!! This chapter will be shorter but I figured that it'd be better for me to get something out a month late than to wait longer. I'm currently working on the last two chapters, one of which will be NSFW. Sorry, I like writing sexy scenes. Ideas on how you want this to end will be most appreciated and any constructive criticism will be greatly welcomed!! Thanks for sticking around with this story!

Part 2  
Normal POV

The early morning sun slowly rose, letting the light wash over the two sleeping men. Casey’s eyes fluttered opened and he leaned up and stretched his pained arms. He felt sore all over. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and stomach. Everything hurt and he wanted to sleep, but he had to start moving. Being trapped and unable to move much didn’t help the body. As he tried to get up he felt a sudden sharp pain shoot through his body from his ass. Then reality hit. He was just saved from Dai Shi's lair. Memories flooded his mind. Him getting beaten repeatedly with anything, getting rapped by that monster and RJ.  
He stomach groaned in pain. He still felt Dai Shi in him. The intensity of Dai Shi’s torture and rape. But something wasn’t right. Casey knew that he was now permanently scarred, he’d never be the same again, but something was off. His body felt somewhat foreign, like it was missing something. He shook his head and pushed the thought back. He didn’t need to that now. He took a deep breath in and forced himself to stand. Gripping the nearby post, he steadied himself.   
“Good. Good. Now to walk.” He looked back to see a half naked RJ still asleep. “Lucky.” Casey whispered half jokingly. Nightmares riddled his sleep. Dreams starting off happy and filled with life, then suddenly being wrought with fear and darkness. Along with that, Casey had a new fear of darkness. The empty, silent void that sucks you in whole. RJ knew this. He wasn’t stupid. Yes, they were apart for a few weeks, but RJ knew that things would change when they not only got together, but when RJ saved Casey. 

Hours pass by and Casey is sitting in RJ's chair with the light on and his hand on his morpher. Sleep is light and sparse. Casey is beyond tired, but he can’t sleep, for he fears not only what my come in his dreams, but he doesn’t want to lose sight of RJ. Last time he did, well, you know what happened. 

RJ began to stir as the sunlight crept into the large room. He rolled over planning to see his boyfriend, but Casey want in bed. RJ's eyes shot open. He didn’t want to immediately panic, so he just scanned the area. No Casey. Almost lunging out of bed, RJ began to worry. Casey wasn’t in the loft. Empty chair, empty bed, empty loft. He put his hands on his head and paced in circles.

“Where could he be? He literally couldn’t have gone far. His injuries wouldn’t let him. Unless he was kidnapped.” RJ ran downstairs in his red tiger print underwear and searched the whole restaurant. Kitchens, dining area, outside benches. Nothing. He heart raced and panic completely set in. He ran up back into the building and up the stairs to see Casey slowly walking out of the bathroom. 

RJ chided himself. Not once did he think to check the bathroom. He ran over to Casey and picked him up in a hug. Casey yelped in pain and was instantly put down. 

“Sorry. I freaked out and thought you were taken again.” He gingerly kissed Casey’s cheek and ruffled his golden hair. “How do you feel?”

“Like I need a shower. I know you love me, but I stink. Dai Shi didn’t think the most of hygiene. It’s a miracle none of my wounds got infected. Mind helping me?” 

The grin on RJ's face, no words describe the amount of sheer Joy he felt. Yes, he was helping Casey, but, they were going to shower together. He knew it sounds pety, but to him, it was heaven. He would finally see his man nude. No, he’d see Casey nude. He wasn’t property.


End file.
